To The Moon And Back
by WednesdayAAcromion
Summary: The night before they are due to leave, Booth goes to visit Brennan, but will they stay or will they go?
1. Are you coming?

_For some reason I can not stay away from fluffy stories so here is another sweet story. Can fluff be a genre? Anyway, enjoy :)_

I would fly you to the moon and back if you'll be my baby  
I've got a ticket for a world where we belong  
If you'll be my baby  
- To the Moon and Back by Savage Garden

**8:15pm - The day before the flight to Maluku**

Doctor Temperance Brennan was packing her bags. She had decided to go to Maluku, but she figured, everyone else is going too so why not? Even Booth is going away, back to Afghanistan. There was a knock on the door. 'Who could that be?' she wondered. She opened the door to a sad looking Booth. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course Booth, you're always welcome."

" Thanks."

"Would you like a beer or something?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," They both took a seat on the couch, their knees touching. "Look, I've been a real idiot." Brennan stared at him, confused.

"I know you think this is all going to sound crazy but just hear me out, okay?" Brennan gave a quick nod. "I know that since the day outside the Hoover, we haven't been as good as we were and I just wanna say that I mean every word that I said that night and the thing is, I don't want you to change. You shouldn't feel as if you should change when I love you just the way you are and that's not going to change. So please, please, PLEASE don't go to Maluku tomorrow. I won't if you don't. Please, just stay." He managed to get out in one breath.

"That's all you needed to say Booth." Brennan said, a little tearfully.

"Please... wait, what?"

"All you needed to say was that you wanted me to stay and I would've. I will stay, with you."

"Well, thats great!" Booth exclaimed, jumping up off the couch a bit.

Brennan grabbed his hands and looked him straight in the eye and said "What will we say to everyone though?"

"Well, we won't tell them if you don't want to. In fact, I have something." He reached into his back pocket and drew out two folded slips of paper. "If you still want to go away, I have two plane tickets to New Zealand."

"Why New Zealand?"

"Well, because, it was the first available flight I could get for the same time you would leave for Maluku tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Yea, I love New Zealand."

"Great!"

They laughed for a while and then lapsed into silence. "So... what now?" Booth asked.

Brennan let out a short laugh and kissed him quickly and sweetly on the lips. He looked at her like she was crazy for a second, his features then relaxed and he moved in and kissed her back. When they realised air was necessary, he pulled away and lent his forehead against hers, staring directly at each other, smiling. "I love you." He said. "I love you too. Thank you." She whispered back. She then stood up and offered him her hand. Surprised, he took it and she led him to her bedroom where they proved just how much they loved each other.

**The Next Day at the Airport**

"Doctor Brennan, we really need to get going now!" Daisy was getting annoyed and just wanted to leave.

"Umm, actually, I'm not going." Brennan said, to the utter surprise of her colleagues.

Angela, first to recover, said "Sweetie, you've been talking about this trip for ages! And now your not going? What are you going to do? Is Booth staying too?"

Brennan gave a small, sheepish smile and shook her head slowly. "I have just decided that I am staying. I don't want to go. The organizers of the trip know so, I'm not getting on the plane."

"But you have to come!" Daisy exclaimed.

"I don't have to do anything. Everyone should still go on your own trips, but I will be staying." She said finally.

"Good for you Dr Brennan." Cam said, smiling at her.

"Well, I have to go now so, I guess this is goodbye." Daisy said sadly. She hugged each of her colleagues in turn, promising to stay in touch, then turned around and left to board the plane to Maluku.

"Well, Angie and I need to board now too, so this is goodbye as well." Hodgins and Angela also hugged, promised to stay in touch, and left to board also.

"Well, I'm going to head off now. See you at some point maybe." Hugging Cam and Brennan, Sweets left too.

"So what made you decide to stay?"

Booth chose that moment to come running over with both their luggage.

"If we want to leave, we have to go now." He said hurriedly.

Brennan looked at Cam, wrapped her arm around Booth, and said "He did."

Cam smiled at Brennan and said "I knew it. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Have fun wherever you are going." The couple smiled back, hugged Cam, grabbed their luggage and left for New Zealand.

_Reviews are love! :D_  
_Wednesday xx_


	2. New Zealand, here we come!

Hello again everyone! So great to be back in this story again and I totally apologize for being AWOL for ages to be honest, I have kinda been struggling to write this story, but no fear! I got an inspiration :D however if you would like to see this story going somewhere (anywhere, I write anything) and supply some prompts, I will try and work them into this story. Oh and also I don't write smut or sex scenes due to being 16, which could be awkward otherwise LOL. I would like to give major thanks to Guest, jsboneslover, Boothie05, , Love2loveu37, and leshagen for their lovely reviews! :D Many thanks guys. Anyway, on with the story!

_Disclaimer: Well, I tried, however I failed, so I don't own Bones. Might just go off and cry :P_

Their room was spacious and airy with a fantastic view of the Auckland Harbour. The couple roamed Central Auckland's Britomart shopping district hand in hand. It was a hot, summery day in the City of Sails. The Sky Tower loomed in front of them. Above them, Booth spotted little orange figures walking around the outside of the Sky Tower. 'Oh my gosh, Bones! Look up!' She did and she too saw the orange figures. 'People walk around there?' Brennan and Booth walk inside the Sky Tower to inquire about doing the Sky Walk. Half an hour later and the two were strapped into fly suits and harnesses, not just sky-walking; they were doing the Sky Jump. 192m high, 11 seconds of falling at 85kph and two hearts hammering in their chests. As soon as both of them touched the ground, they just about fell over. 'That was awesome!' Booth yelled. 'Woohoo!' Brennan just laughed and kissed him.

The couple stayed in Auckland for one month, seeing the sights, jet boating, eating the local cuisine (fish and chips cooked to perfection), and the many other things tourists do. The day before Valentines, Booth and Brennan flew down to Christchurch. On the plane ride down, Brennan blabbed on and on about the cultural history of New Zealand and Christchurch, Booth only half paying attention. Valentines Day was spent at a fancy restaurant and then making love in their hotel bed. 8 days later, they were on the outskirts of Lyttleton for lunch when the ground started shaking violently. Instantly, they moved under their lunch table and held on tight. They watched in horror as the café they were in crumbled around them, debris and dust falling from everywhere. As the trembling stopped, Booth and Brennan climbed out from under the table and surveyed the area. They realised just how close to death they were as they took in the dead people, crushed by the falling debris, around them. They stayed for 2 weeks after the initial quake, riding out the aftershocks, before catching the first ride out of there. They headed up to Marlborough Sounds to stay for a while. As they looked out over the picturesque lakes at sunset, Booth realised it was now or never. 'Bones, two weeks ago, we nearly died. Again. I don't want that to happen again without you knowing just how much I love you.

'I love you too, Booth' Brennan smiled.

'Bones,' he got down on one knee, 'will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?'


	3. Oh my gosh, a body!

Wow! Look at that! Two chapters on one night! :D great progress haha. I hope you are enjoying my story. On with chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Again, not my story :/

'Booth,' Brennan said with tears in her eyes 'you know how I feel about marriage and yet you still asked.'

Booth looked like he had just been punched in the gut. 'Bones…'

'I am willing to ignore what I believe in because I would love for you to be my husband.'

Booth just about fell backwards in shock. 'Really?'

'Yes really, Booth. I love you and, although I still feel uncertain about our future, I can be sure that I will never stop loving you.'

The newly engaged couple then headed up to Tauranga for the Winery Tour, where a bunch of NZ music artists would be playing. Che Fu, Tim Finn, Dave Dobbyn, Bic and Boh Runga all took the stage to strum out their amazing music. Embracing, the couple swayed to songs like Loyal, Weather With You and Slice Of Heaven, Booth and Brennan felt more content than they had done since they came to New Zealand.

As they strolled hand in hand on the Mount Beach at sunset, a piercing scream filled the quiet air. Rushing over, they found a young girl pointing and screaming at a pile of what looked to be bones. 'I can't have a normal holiday, can I?' Brennan grumbled.

'Yea, you're like a magnet for dead people.' Said Booth. Brennan shot him a glare. Booth guided the now crying young girl away while Brennan knelt down to inspect the remains.

'What's your name?'

'*hiccup* Stacy.'

'Okay Stacy, how did you find the body?'

'I was *hiccup* going out for my usual run and, and *hiccup* I fell over it.'

Booth called the local cops and a few minutes later they arrived. They took Stacy down to the station for questioning before turning to Brennan.

'Excuse me miss, but could you please step away from that?'

'Not miss, Doctor Temperance Brennan, Forensic Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C. I believe these remains here have been deep fried.'

Remember that if you would like to see this story go somewhere, feel free to PM me or review this story with a prompt and I will see what I can do As always, reviews are love! :D

_Wednesday x_


End file.
